<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladies Night by Sheerfreesia007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670779">Ladies Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007'>Sheerfreesia007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Triple Frontier (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Kissing, Pick-Up Lines, Sexy Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie is finally able to let loose with the boys at the bar. Santiago and Benny place a bet and Will tries to keep the shit stirrers away from a relaxed Frankie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ladies Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Frankie’s raspy laugh rang out in the bar as he sat around the table with Will, Benny and Pope. The bar was slightly busier tonight since it was ‘Ladies’ Night’ and it gathered quite a bit of revenue from all the women in town who needed a night out to let loose. Benny jabbed into Pope’s side making the shorter man hiss in pain and immediately swing his closed fist into Benny’s shoulder.</p><p>          “Pendejo.” Pope hissed angrily as he scowled over at Benny and rubbed his side to ease the ache. Benny nodded his head over to Frankie who was taking another drag from his beer bottle as Will told him another story about him striking out while trying to flirt with a woman at the grocery store. Pope’s eyes darted over to Frankie and a sly smirk slowly crawled across his face as he took in his best friend.</p><p>          Frankie was leaning back in his chair with his legs splayed out looking as relaxed as he could possibly be. His arms were crossed over his chest but it wasn’t in the usual stressed pose that he normally was in. His trusty old worn ball cap was pushed up on his forehead letting his face to be seen easily instead of the norm of hidden under the bill. Frankie let out another raspy good-natured laugh and Pope noticed the crow’s feet that crinkled at the corners of his eyes. Frankie was truly and utterly relaxed and happy for once.</p><p>          “What do you wanna bet that Frankie’s tipsy right now?” Benny muttered to Pope as he leaned over to the man on his right. Pope barked out in laughter as his eyes danced over to Benny and then back over to Frankie who quirked an eyebrow at him from across the table. Pope shook his head and turned his head to Benny quickly.</p><p>          “He’s more than tipsy.” Pope said knowingly. Benny shook his head and surreptitiously pulled out his wallet.</p><p>          “Ten says he’s only tipsy Fish won’t get past that tonight.” Benny said smirking slowly over to Pope. It took Pope only a second to nod his head as he slip his own wallet out of his back pocket.</p><p>          “Alright ten says Fish gets drunk enough to start noticing the women in the bar.” Pope says in challenge and Benny starts to snicker.</p><p>          “He’d never.” Benny says in contest. Benny hands the bill over to Pope who then looked over to Will who was already sliding his eyes over to the other men.</p><p>          “I’m gonna get another round for the table.” Frankie said as he stood from his chair with a wide smile. Benny nodded as he moved to lean against the table with a grin.</p><p>          “Sounds good Fish.” Pope said nodding his head. Frankie ducked his head and began walking over to the bar.</p><p>          “What do you two idiots have cooking?” Will asked smirking at Pope and Benny.</p><p>          “Betting on Fish getting drunk tonight or not.” Benny said grinning widely at his brother from across the table.</p><p>          “Oh sweet jesus, seriously guys?” Will asked exasperated as he rolled his eyes at the other two men.</p><p>          “You could get in on this.” Pope offered with a smirk and Will shook his head at the man.</p><p>          “Nah man, this is the first time he’s had a night off from parenting Rosalie. He deserves this, don’t be dicks.” Will said shaking his head.</p><p>          “Then hold the pool for us.” Pope said sliding the two ten dollar bills across the table to Will.</p><p>          “Fine but don’t push him. He’s finally relaxing, don’t make him regret it.” Will cautioned the two men across from him.</p><p>          “Don’t worry Will we won’t.” Benny said and Pope nodded eagerly agreeing.</p><p> </p><p>          Frankie lifted the beer bottle to his mouth again and felt the beer slide easily into his mouth. Lowering the bottle he smiled softly as he swallowed the alcohol. <em>This was nice. </em>Sitting here shooting the shit with his brothers was probably one of the bet past times he’s ever partaken in. Feeling the effect of the alcohol already in his system he leaned back in his chair from the table and let his eyes close slowly. He figured he probably should’ve cut himself off a few beers ago but the easy comradery and the stress of being a single parent had started to get to him making him wanting to be able to let loose for once.</p><p>          Just then a flash of deep purple caught his eye and he turned his head slightly while his eyes tried to track the color across the room. When he finally caught sight of the purple he felt his chest constrict. A young woman was wearing an off the shoulder dress in a deep purple color. The dress showed off her shoulders to his eyes and he felt his mouth begin to water before his eyes traveled to see that the dress ended right at her knees and her calves were accented by the strappy black heels she wore on her feet.</p><p>          She was dancing over by the jukebox that had been taken over a set of speakers that were hooked up to someone’s laptop and playing songs that were geared towards women. He smiled slowly as he watched her hips sway to the beat of the music and her dress swished around legs giving him glimpses of her skin above her knees. Her hands were splayed across her stomach and then traveled up her body to reach up into the air as she thrashed her head from side to side in delight to the music.</p><p>          Just then her eyes popped open and Frankie felt his heart stutter in his chest as she locked on to him. He felt everything fell away as he stared at her in awe as she continued to sway on the makeshift dancefloor. Feeling lost and drawn to her swaying body, Frankie felt like she was casting a spell over him as he slowly stood from his chair.</p><p>          “Frankie, you alright?” Pope asked curiously as he watched Frankie stand with his head turned toward the dancefloor.</p><p>          “No fucking way.” Benny whispered to the men at the table as the three of them watched Frankie walk over to a woman in a purple dress. Will grinned as a new song began to play over the speakers and he instantly recognized the song.</p><p>          They all watched in various degrees of shock as Frankie began to dance with the woman. Frankie’s hands were gripping loosely on the woman’s hips as he pulled and pushed her into his body to the song. Pope smirked proudly as he watched Frankie grind the woman closer to his body and move with her body.</p><p>          “Pay up Pendejo I won.” Pope gloated as he turned to Benny who huffed at him with a wide grin.</p><p>          “Atta boy Fish!” Benny called out loudly and whistled.</p><p>          “Benny!” Will snapped over at his brother in a chastising manner.</p><p>          “It’s all good Will. I’m pretty sure Frankie’s seduced by the woman already he won’t hear a thing at all.” Pope said knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>          Frankie pulled her closer as he swayed his hips with hers along to the music. He was consumed by everything of her. Her light floral perfume reminded him of a tropical oasis and her sweet smile made him want to nibble at her lips until she was gasping. Soft smaller hands crawled up his chest as the two of them swayed and ground their hips against each other. Frankie sucked in a breath as he looked down into her pretty eyes feeling like he was drowning in their depths as they swayed. The only thing that seemed to keep him afloat was her undulating hips.</p><p>          “You’re a good dancer.” She said as she leaned closer to him with a delighted smile.</p><p>          “You’re better.” He said truthfully without thinking. She threw her head back in laughter and Frankie felt a warmth that wasn’t alcohol induced bloom inside his chest.</p><p>          “Must be the dance lessons I’ve been taking.” She said smiling up at him. Frankie looked at her with a quirked eyebrow as he twirled her around in his arms and tugged her back to his chest. He settled his hands on her hips and pushed and pulled moving her easily to hit each base beat of the song.</p><p>          “I could teach you.” He whispered in her ear and felt her whole body shiver against him. Frankie felt like he was high as he noticed how he affected her. He could see the goosebumps covering her skin and he could feel the warmth of her blush heating up against his cheek that was pressed to the side of her neck. He watched with hungry eyes as her lips parted and her tongue peeked out to trace against her bottom lip. Suddenly she arched back into him and slid a hand up around his neck as she gyrated against his front. “Fuck.” He hissed out softly and felt the smirk slowly form on her lips.</p><p>          “I’d like that.” She whispered into his ear when she turned her head to press her lips lightly against his ear lobe. Frankie felt a growl rumble in his chest as desire clawed at his lower stomach. “Maybe you can teach me the horizontal tango too.” Came her next sentence and suddenly the two of you froze. She jerked and ducked her head away from his. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. That was horrible.” She groaned in embarrassment and Frankie let out a deep chuckle at the situation.</p><p>          “Actually I’ve said worse.” Frankie admitted shyly and he watched as she turned in his arms easily to stare up at him curiously. Her eyebrow arched up and he huffed out a breath. “Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.” He said lowly and watched as her eyes widened slightly before she burst into a fit of laughter. Frankie smiled widely as she clutched onto his biceps and leaned into him as her laughter shook her whole body. Suddenly her head tilted up and Frankie watched as a sparkle catch in her eyes and he felt his chest tighten in affection.</p><p>          “If you were a vegetable you’d be a cute-cumber.” She said before her mouth pinched together trying to hold in her laughter. Frankie let out a loud bark of laughter and felt a blush grow on his cheeks.</p><p>          “Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?” Frankie asked as he ducked his head trying to hide his wide grin. He felt her fingers grip his biceps again and his eyes darted up to look at her bright happy face staring at him admiringly.</p><p>          “That’s a good one.” She admitted grinning and Frankie noticed the blush dusting her cheeks. “But I’ve got a good one.” She said grinning even wider and that little sparkle in her eye intensified, Frankie waited with baited breath. “Nice shirt. Is it made of boyfriend material?” she asked with a proud look on her face and Frankie chuckled softly as his heart began to beat quickly in his chest. Just then something clicked in his head and he stared down at her confidently.</p><p>          “Let me take you out and you can tell me if I’m boyfriend material.” He suggested confidently. Her eyes widened again and her lips parted huffing out a breath as if the breath was knocked out of her. Frankie shuddered against her as he felt her nails graze lightly against his biceps.</p><p>          “Yes.” She hushed out as her head began nodding frantically. Frankie grinned widely as he ducked his head down towards her until he was hair’s breadth away.</p><p>          “Can I kiss you?” he asked lowly.</p><p>          “Please.” She whispered against his lips and Frankie surged forward kissing her deeply. Loud cheers roused from behind him and Frankie threw up a middle finger to his friends who all laughed loudly. After a few minutes he pulled away taking in deep breaths feeling as if she had sucked the air straight from him. “Let me give you my number. We can set up a date.” She whispered softly against his lips and Frankie nodded his head eagerly before pressing another soft kiss to her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>